


Speed Bump

by pipisafoat



Category: NCIS
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Car Sex, Community: rounds_of_kink, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Rounds of Kink, June 2009, for kink accidental stimulation and prompt "Sorry Boss, it won't happen again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Bump

"No way, Boss. My legs are longer than yours."

"DiNozzo."

"I'm saying it's physically impossible! Why can't it be Ziva up here with me? She has the shortest legs of us all, excluding Ducky."

"Because nobody else wants to help Palmer hold Petty Officer Jamison," Ziva interrupted from the backseat. "If you would like to trade jobs, Tony, I--"

"NO! No, I'm good, but thanks for the offer." I shuddered and turned back to Gibbs. "Come on, Boss. Nobody's going to tell anyone about you riding in my lap. Except McTattle, who will tell Abby, but you never had half of chance of her not finding out somehow, anyway."

Gibbs sighed.

"Unless you'd rather share a seat with McGee?" I offered. "He looks like he might puke back there, and he's not even sitting next to the body."

"Tony... Shut up. Once I get out of this car, I'm not getting back in."

"Have it your way, Probie. Now come on, Gibbs. Get out of the car so I'll actually fit in."

Gibbs sighed again but got out of the car without further protest. "The first person who so much as thinks about this arrangement anywhere near the Director will be drawn and quartered," he threatened as he got back in and settled on my lap. "Let's get out of here, Duck."

We hadn't gone more than a mile before I had to speak up. "Boss, can you try to hold still? You're going to cause damage to a certain piece of my anatomy that a large number of girls hold dear to their, uh, hearts."

"I'm not moving, DiNozzo. Get over it."

Five seconds of silence. "I did not know that two was considered a large number in your country," Ziva stage-whispered, looking at Palmer innocently. My immediate protests were drowned out by everyone else's laughter, including Gibbs' own silent amusement. Silent laughter, I quickly realized, made the body shake just as much as when it could be heard.

"Seriously, Boss," I gasped, "pain and the distinct possibility of me never getting laid again. You think maybe you could stop sitting on me?"

"Well, where would you like me to go, Tony? The roof?"

"Maybe you could sit on the seat between my legs," I offered. "It's not that far."

Ducky glanced over at them. "It might work, Jethro."

"Please, Gibbs. Do it for us," Ziva said. "I do not wish to hear Tony's complaints for the next ten minutes."

"Ten days, you mean," McGee added.

Gibbs shrugged. "You each owe me a coffee," he warned before beginning to move.

"Ah, Boss! Hold on. Hold on. We have to unbuckle to move," I choked out. "You're going to crush me otherwise." One hand grabbed Gibbs's hip to stop the movement while the other groped blindly for the seatbelt release. "There."

Gibbs slid carefully off my legs and onto the seat between them, pressing my thighs further apart and scooting back to keep from falling off the seat. "Buckle yourself," he said quietly. "It won't reach for me." He didn't seem surprised to feel arms reaching around him as soon as his orders were followed.

"Then I guess I'm your seatbelt," I murmured quietly in his ear. "God, this is such a ridiculous situation."

"What makes it so ridiculous?" Ducky asked. "Have you never had to share a seat with someone?"

I smirked. "Well, yeah, but never because there was a dead Naval officer in the back seat."

"He was too tall for the trunk," Palmer interjected. "Besides, even if he'd fit, we would have had to pile all of the other evidence in here with us, and we'd still need to put two people in the front seat."

"I'm just hoping we don't get pulled over," McGee said. "Sorry, Officer, but Petty Officer Jamison really doesn't need a seatbelt. You see, he's already dead."

"Puh-robie!" I chortled. "Alright, what's the excuse for Gibbs?"

The man in question reached back and tried to smack the back of my head, but he only managed to clip the edge of one of my ears. I voiced some pain anyway, and he seemed satisfied.

"No car wreck would have the balls to kill him," McGee said gleefully after thinking it over for a moment. "Uh, sorry, Boss, I just meant..."

"Uh-huh." I must have been the only person who realized that Gibbs was actually laughing. Thankfully, his body shaking no longer made me fear for any potential offspring.

"Brace yourself, Anthony," Ducky warned. "Railroad tracks."

I pushed gently on one of Gibbs's shoulders. "If you'd relax against me..." Surprisingly, he did, just in time for us to go over the tracks. "Mmm. Yes. Like that. See, if you'd just let your body move with mine more often, I'd be a lot happier."

"You and those two girls," he shot back at me, though he didn't sit back up.

"More than just two girls, Boss!" I protested. "Maybe just two at a time, since I can't always take care of more than that..."

"Stop there," he warned, but it was too late to stop the idea in my head.

"Hey, Gibbs?"

He sighed. "Why do I get the feeling this question is going to make me want to kill you?"

I grinned and leaned my head forward enough to whisper in his ear. "You ever had a threesome?"

His head turned slowly to look at me. "As in, me and two women? No. Hand to hand, as soon as this case is over?"

"Whatever you say," I replied, winking at him. "That reminds me, there's a pair of hands I need to call before it gets too much later." God, Samantha. What a pair of hands, and with a great mouth to match them. I'd been with her four times already, but somehow I'd never gotten around to having actual sex. "Got to tell her we'll have to delay our plans. How long do you think this case is going to take, Boss?"

He shrugged. "How hard are you going to work, DiNozzo?"

"As hard as possible," I reply, realizing too late that my body had been paying too much attention to my thoughts again. "Uh, that is... I'll work hard."

"More railroad tracks," Ducky warned. As we went over these, I realized three things in quick succession. One, these tracks weren't as smooth as the last set had been. Two, I was pulling my boss back against my groin as the car's bouncing rubbed him against me. Three, I was definitely aroused enough for him to feel. Shit.

He turned his head just enough for me to see the slight tightening around his eyes. Double shit. "Get a hold of yourself, DiNozzo," he murmured, thankfully quietly enough that Ducky was the only other person who possibly could have heard.

"Sorry, Boss," I whispered in his ear. "It won't happen again."

He snorted. "Well, yeah, Tony, considering the circumstances, I'd say not." Still quiet. Coffee for the next week on his desk, I decided. "Focus on something other than your delayed date," he instructed.

"Like what? The fact that you're sitting between my legs, leaning on my chest like this is completely normal?" Christ, even my whisper sounded a little higher than usual.

"If that's what helps, then yeah, DiNozzo, think about that."

I tried. When my dick jumped against his back at the reminder of his closeness, I cursed quietly. Maybe think about the strange addition to the backseat...

"DiNozzo."

"Stop distracting me, Boss; it's really not helping."

"And here I thought distracting you from your thoughts was the point," he said dryly, but his laughter rumbled through my body, and my hips pressed forward just a little bit, just a tiny bit tighter against his ass.

"Stop laughing," I almost moaned. "Stop moving, stop being pressed up against me - no, don't move, for fuck's sake, you really will break me if we get jarred again without you relaxed - just stop."

He turned his head, looked me dead in the eyes. "Quit thinking about her, Tony."

A slightly desperate laugh found its way out of my throat, loud enough to catch everyone's attention. "Trust me, Boss, I already have," I said.

"Already have what?" McGee asked, and I wanted to kill him.

"Already have curbed my desire" - shit shit, Tony, terrible word choice - "to murder whoever screwed up that engine."

Another movement against my dick, and my hips thrust again.

"I told you not to laugh," I said urgently in his ear, and he nodded.

"Good news, everyone!" Ducky said suddenly. "We're almost at the main gate."

Gibbs shifted. "Come on, Duck, take a smaller side gate in."

I groaned. "Moving, Gibbs. It doesn't make things any easier for me."

As Ducky agreed, I caught a glimpse of humor in Gibbs's eyes. "So I'm making things harder?" he asked, and fuck if it didn't sound like flirting. I've never been able to resist flirting back with anyone, and for some stupid reason, my boss was no different.

"Oh, yeah. You're definitely making things harder." Right at that moment, the car bounced up and down a fairly large amount, and I shoved my dick against the ass in front of it. "Ohhh shit."

"Speed bump!" Ducky announced, a little late. "Sorry, I forgot about it. Several more coming up, though."

I let a shuddering breath out onto Gibbs's ear, and to my surprise, his eyes fell shut and what sounded like a muffled groan escaped him.

"Boss..."

"Almost back, Tony," he murmured. I studiously avoided looking at the backseat, tightening my arms around him and pulling him back against me.

"Fuck..." Another speed bump stole my breath, and I ground against him again. "Almost there, Gibbs."

He nodded before catching my real meaning, and his reaction was pretty much the opposite of anything I was expecting. With the third speed bump, he raised himself up some and rubbed against me hard on the way back down.

"Ohjesusfuckgibbs..."

"Hush," he whispered, taking one of my hands and pulling it down to his crotch. "It's okay."

He was hard. Gibb's dick. Hard. Gibbs. Gibbs hard. My hand, hard Gibbs, my dick, Gibbs-ass. Hard Gibbs with the ass and my dick. With my mind stuck on an endless loop, all it took was one more speed bump, one more lift-rub-sit, and my hips jerked against him with a loud groan.

"You okay, Tony?"

Probie. "Uh huh," I managed. "No lasting damage."

"Speed bumps are hard," he said sympathetically, and I felt Gibbs shake with silent laughter.


End file.
